<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster by playfulfox97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829719">Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/playfulfox97/pseuds/playfulfox97'>playfulfox97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/F, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/playfulfox97/pseuds/playfulfox97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>but monster lives forever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Странные существа - люди. Мы боимся плохих вещей, которые могут произойти с нами; мы избегаем или стараемся держать дистанцию с тем, что может угрожать нашим жизням. Но при всем при этом мы как загипнотизированные можем смотреть на катастрофу со стороны. Этот момент, когда ты впадаешь словно в транс и не смеешь отвести взгляда от разворачивающегося ужаса перед глазами. Огонь при пожаре с его сотней маленьких парящих в небе угольков и искорок; автомобильные аварии, при которых такой прочный материал, как железо, в мгновение ока складывается гармошкой; багровые реки, находящие свой исток из недр человеческого тела, пронизанного свинцовыми укусами.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда Сыльги услышала первый хлопок и, следом за ним, звук разбивающихся бокалов, который стал музыкальным сопровождением чего-то более страшного, она не поняла ровным счётом ничего. <br/>"Неужели взрослые без меня решили устроить фейерверки?": было ее последней мыслью перед тем, как поспешить подбежать к перилам балкона на втором этаже, выходящим в просторный холл этажом ниже. И только подбежав ближе, она услышала, что за какофонией искусственных звуков прячется нечто более громкое, более живое, более отчаянное, в силу своих последних осознанных вдохов, -  человеческая мольба о жизни. Но слово "человеческая" слишком обезличивает каждого из них. </p><p>Вот господин Шин, который всегда угощал ее - Сыльги - вкусными конфетами, которые он привозил из командировки в Парижель; вот госпожа Чон, которая вечно ходит с недовольным лицом, словно она ненавидит всех на этом свете, но до безумия любит кошек, которых у нее не меньше десятка; а вот мистер и миссис МакКензи, которые, вообще-то, англичане, но живут в Соуле уже больше 2 лет, в связи с бизнесом мистера МакКензи: и все они один за одним падают, словно плашки домино, на пол. Но падают не так красиво, как домино, которое может рисовать своим падением красивые узоры. Они падают поломанными куклами, со странным выражением лиц, с изогнутыми под странным углом руками и ногами. Господин Шин и вовсе опрокинул стол с закусками, возле которого он стоял. Жаль, ведь он весь вечер хвастался пошитым на заказ костюмом, который ему привезли из Миланы. </p><p>Сыльги, словно завороженная смотрит на все это и не смеет издать ни звука. </p><p>Послышалась череда новых хлопков, новых криков, новых звуков ударов об пол. Как не кстати в голове Сыльги всплыла сказка о спящей красавице. Момент, когда все во дворце погрузились в сон благодаря волшебству. Но в той сказке были добрые феи и злая волшебница, а где же тогда тот злодей, который погружает в вечный сон всех этих людей здесь? И существует ли такое волшебство в мире, способное пробудить упавших? Возможна ли такая магия в мире, в котором живёт Сыльги? Наверное, нужно спросить у мамы или папы. Они всегда находят ответы на любые ее вопросы. Они знают все-все на свете. </p><p>Эта мысль заставила девочку выйти из оцепенения и попытаться найти в этом хаосе ее родителей. Ее мама сегодня была в потрясающе красивом красном платье, которого не было ни у кого другого. Сыльги попыталась выцепить взглядом что-нибудь красное, напоминающее этот наряд. </p><p>Спустя несколько мгновений она нашла то, что искала. Ее мама пряталась за колонной возле левого лестничного пролета. Девочка так обрадовалась, что нашла свою маму, что не задумываясь ни секунды рванула вперёд, чтобы побыстрее добраться до нее. Маленький возраст и рост, казалось, придавали Сыльги эффект невидимости. Никому не было дела до нее. Ни тем, кто "засыпал", ни тем, кто погружал всех этих людей в "сон". Хотя, они тоже словно профессионалы, мастерски играли в прятки. </p><p>Аккуратно обогнув разбитые хрустальные фужеры с вином и пиалы с фруктами, Сыльги, наконец-то, добралась до своей мамы. На радостях она влетела в ее объятия. Но объятия эти, ранее дарящие тепло, уют и защищённость, отдавали сейчас холодом, который мерзкими липкими лапами пробирался до костей. Неужели мама все ещё злится, что она десять минут назад пролила тот вишневый сок на ее новое платье? Но ведь ей почти удалось отмыть пятно в ванной комнате на втором этаже. <br/>Для того, чтобы ещё раз убедиться, что пятна почти не видно, Сыльги перевела взгляд на юбку своего платья. Ее глаза округлились в неверии. Она ведь хорошо вымыла ткань при помощи мыла. Почему же сейчас ее платье снова пестрит этим густым вишнёвым цветом? Испугавшись, что ее сейчас снова наругают, она нехотя перевела взгляд на маму. Но прежде, чем детский взгляд встретился бы с тем, что напротив, в глаза бросилось такое же вишневое пятно, которое ранее было практически незаметно из-за цвета самого платья. То ли вишня, то ли роза расцвела на груди госпожи Кан.<br/>Попятиться на несколько сантиметров назад вышло чисто рефлекторно. Девочке не нравилось то, что она видит. Это было некрасиво. Безобразная роза, уродующая красоту ее мамы. <br/>Отползая назад, Сыльги даже не заметила и не почувствовала, что ее маленькие детские ладошки испещрены осколками разбитого стекла. Она и ее сердце были слишком маленькими для того, чтобы чувствовать все эти странные и новые чувства сразу. </p><p>Когда она хотела отодвинуться ещё немного дальше, ее руки столкнулись с преградой. Переведя непонимающим взгляд через плечо, она увидела, что ее папа находился недалеко от ее мамы. Только он не прятался за колонной. Оттого, наверное, на его белом пиджаке и расцвело так много роз. </p><p>Багровый. Этот цвет был повсюду. Казалось, словно внезапно им стал дресс-код нынешнего вечера. </p><p>Внезапно, от всех этих криков и шума, а также от слишком яркого и насыщенного красного цвета, у Сыльги разболелась голова. Хотя, до этого у нее голова никогда не болела, поэтому она не была достаточно уверена, так ли это на самом деле. Хотелось просто зажмуриться и прикрыть уши руками. Когда же взрослые уже наиграются, и они с родителями смогут поехать домой? </p><p>В детском возрасте мы испытываем страх видя соседскую собаку, бегущую на нас; когда разбивает любимую мамину кружку, ведь мама, скорее всего, будет ругаться, а кому нравится, когда его ругают; мы боимся уколов, которые нам делают врачи в больнице...и ещё много разных вещей. <br/>Но смотря на неподвижные тела родителей мы не испытываем страх. Чувство, расцветающее в нас колючим цветком, - непонимание.<br/>Попробуйте объяснить любому ребенку, что его родителей больше нет. А он вам скажет: "ну как это нет? Вот же они. Они есть". И вы сталкнетесь с тем, что вам придется объяснить малышу, что его мама и папа больше никогда не встретят новый день на кухне за обеденным столом, никогда не отвезут его в садик или школу, не приготовят вкусный обед и не проиграют с ним в его любимые игры, не поцелуют перед сном и не увидят, как их ребенок с каждым годом становится все взрослее. Попробуйте! Страшно? Да. Но это все мы понимаем и испытываем в более взрослом и осознанном возрасте. Сейчас же, Сыльги лишь хлопает своими глазками-пуговками и пытается понять, что не так и почему мама с папой затеяли эту пугающую дурацкую игру, в которой они притворяются одними из плашек этого гротескного домино. </p><p>Где-то со стороны балконов раздался очередной шум. Сыльги как по щелчку подняла голову, но все, что заняло ее внимание, была огромная невероятно красивая и сияющая люстра, свисающая прямо по центру потолка. <br/>Она была такой яркой и красивой, а ещё неиспорченной той грязью, которая творилась здесь, на полу. На какое-то мгновение девочка как зачарованная наблюдала за тем, как красиво переливается разноцветными огоньками сияние ламп на изгибах хрустальных сосулек.</p><p>В этот самый момент, словно в насмешку, кто-то решил отобрать то последнее, что оставалось уцелевшим в этом хаосе. Люстра, та самая, большая и массивная, несколько раз накренилась в разные стороны и, словно в замедленной съёмке, начала падать вниз. </p><p>Сыльги была так поглощена зрелищем, что совершенно не заметила тот момент, когда, вместе с разбившейся на миллионы осколков люстрой, упала на пол и она сама. </p><p>Последнее, что уловил теряющий сознание разум, - силуэт, освещенный сиянием угасающих огней, который протянул свои руки к маленькой девочке. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>